The Galactic Whirlpool
Introduction (blurb) Beyond the realm of the Federation, beyond the edge of the galaxy, a lost colony of humans in space drifts inexorably toward the galactic whirlpool. Kirk blazes new star trails to these strange people, isolated for centuries. Unless he can convince them that the ''Enterprise'' crew members are not "demons," they will be sucked into a churning one-way funnel of doom! Summary References Characters :Katholin Arwen • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Frost • Marilyn Garcia • Jesus Garcia Gomez • green-Linda • Hobie • Susan Kelly • James T. Kirk • Lasker (commander) • MacMurray • Leonard McCoy • M'ress • Munker • Arex Na Eth • Mante N'Komo • Micah Omara • Kevin Riley • Montgomery Scott • Specks • Spock • Ussef Stokely • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Alphonse • Augustus • Baal • Beelzebub • Julius Caesar • Caligula • Arthur C. Clarke • • Devil • Albert Einstein • Finagle • • God • Graves • • Koloth • • George La Forge • Lucifer • • • Isaac Newton • • Christopher Pike • • Satan • Shiras • Solomon Short • • • Spock's great-great-grandmother • Tiberius • T'Pshaw • Harry S. Truman Starships and vehicles :catapulter • • • ( ) • landrover • • torchship • • warp tug Locations :Hell Starbases and spacestations :Deep Space Station K-7 • Gagarin Station • L5 colony • Lost Cometary Colony • San Francisco Ship Yards Stellar :Capella • Ellison's Star • • Galactic whirlpool • Hero's Star • Polo's Bolos • • • Sirius-B • Wolf 359 Planets, planetoids, and moons : • Donatu V • Earth • • Jupiter • L5 Trojan • • Luna • Malavar • Malcor's Pride • Mars • • Mussourgsky • Neptune • • • Pluto • Satlin • • Uranus • Venus • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet Planetary :Africa • • California • Centauri colony • Gernsback Crater • Hawaii • Hollywood • Jovian Colonies • Lake Marathon • Lunar Station • New York • • Roanoke Colony • Rome • Spiderport • Van Nuys • Virginia Races and cultures :Andorian • Capellan • Cro-magnon man • Human (English• ) • Klingon • Neanderthal • Vulcan States and organizations :Boy Scouts of America • Council • Japan • L5 Nations • MacMurray Empire • Martian Settlements • Science Council • Solar Alliance • Soviet Union • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Ten Lost Tribes of Israel • Third World Alliance • Tri-Planetary Titan Development Corporation • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • Wolf Pack #11340 Other references :baba yaga • balloon • bandersnatch • basketball • Battle of Donatu V • bench • black hole • Capellan choir • Cherenkov radiation • chess • demon • Dissemination of Human Knowledge Policy • DNA • drifter • Dungeon • The Elder and the Child • fiesta • First Contact Mode • • gremlin • hobo-jungle • The Hut of Baba Yaga • Justaman curve • Kirk evasion • Kirk's Law • The Last of the Claudians • MacMurray Encounter • The Moscow Solution • Murphy's Law • New Federation Charter • Oath of Service • Royal High Minister Plenipotentiary in Total Command of the Universe • Royal Merchant Marine Emperor of the Galaxy • shadow-wraith • Space War • Star-Colonel • Starfleet Charter • Starfleet Code • Starfleet Code of Ethics • Starside Syndrome • three-dimensional chess • Tiberian reverse • Trojan position • witch • The Worry of the Headstrong Captain Lifeforms :algae • ant • baboon • bear • bee • boa constrictor • chicken • chimpanzee • clover • dalm tree • dog • dragon • dragonbird • duck • elephant • fennel • firefly • Great Bird of the Galaxy • horse • monkey • python • rat • sehlat • spider • stingfish Clothing :battle-suit • flash helmet • jacket • kilt • robe • sandle • shorts • singlet • slipper • spacesuit • spectacles • tunic • vest Elements, compounds, and substances :adrenal-4 • antimatter • brass • coal • deo-five • glass • gold • hydrogen • krystallin-G • methane • mylar • natural gas • neoplast • nitrogen • oil • oxygen • plastic • plasti-flex • redwood Food and Drink :alcohol • basil • butter • cake • chicken soup • dalm • drug-spice • egg • E-ration • fruit • gingerbread • • salad • salami • strawberry • tea • tomato • tuber Technology and weapons :air-bums • bolo • cannon • communicator • crossbow • dart gun • disruptor • flashbeam • growler • holo-tape • hypospray • impulse drive • infrared goggles • knife • laser • machete • O-field • O-pack • paralyzer • phaser • phaser-cannon • prowler • ramjet • spear • squirt • staplegun • stungun • stun rifle • subspace radio • television • Transporter Coordinating Platform • tricorder Chronology ; 720 BCE : The Ten Lost Tribes of Israel are scattered across Asia by the Assyrians. (Referenced as example of missing peoples) ; 68 : The Julio-Claudian dynasty ends. (Referenced in Chapter 1 to explain Kirk's disdain over his middle name) ; 1587 : Roanoke Colony goes missing. (Referenced as example of missing peoples) ; 1700s : The King of Hawaii was bargained with in a fashion that inspired James T. Kirk during the MacMurray Encounter. (Referenced in recap of MacMurray Encounter) ; 1997 : Admiral George La Forge commisions the for Starfleet. (Referenced in Chapter 1 by Kirk) ; 2082 : The Wanderer was built in Earth's Trojan position. (Referenced for historical framing)thumb|''Wanderer''. ; 2103 : Mars is settled by Earth colonists. Earth is divided between the L5 nations and the Third World nations. (Referenced as historical benchmark) ; After the colonization of Mars : The Wanderer leaves Earth orbit and begins traveling back and fourth through the Sol system providing transport out to the Jovian Colonies. (Referenced as historical benchmark) ; 2117 : The Marco Polo discovers Polo's Bolos. (Referenced to explain impending doom) ; 2100s : The Lost Cometary Colony is never heard from again. (Referenced as example of lost peoples) ; 2161 : The New Federation Charter is signed by Spock's great-great-grandmother. (Referenced in The Elder and the Child) ; 2250 : Admiral La Forge recommends a young James T. Kirk to Starfleet Academy. (Referenced in Chapter 1 by Kirk)thumb|Kirk. ; Prior to Stardate 4496.1 : The United Federation of Planets surrenders unconditionally on the planet Noah. James T. Kirk is pronounced Royal High Minister Plenipotentiary in Total Command of the Universe by Royal Merchant Marine Emperor of the Galaxy MacMurray in the MacMurray Encounter. (Referenced as example of Kirk's policies) ; After the MacMurray Encounter : Starfleet institutes the Dissemination of Human Knowledge Policy. (Referenced as example of Kirk's influence) ; 2267 : The travels to Mordred, Guinevere, Arthur, and the science station at Lancelot. (Referenced in Chapter 1 to frame story) ; Stardate 4496.1 : The locates a missing Human ship, the Wanderer. (Chapter 1) ; Before Stardate 4523.3 : The saves the Wanderer from Polo's Bolos and departs for Deep Space Station K-7. (Final Chapter) Appendices Background * Riley's command is a quotation of Admiral 's famous command from 1898, "You may fire when you are ready, . Riley misquotes the name as 'Grisly', a mistake that was also used as a gag in cartoons referencing the same quote. * This novel references that Spock's great-great-grandmother had signed the New Federation Charter. Other sources mention his great-grandfather as a signatory of the Articles of the Federation. ( ) * The earliest cover art for this book used the description of the round Wanderer to great effect, showing a large scale construct, with a small Enterprise visible behind the object. The uncertain distance of the Enterprise in the image means that deriving a measurable scale is not entirely possible. * While the novel has only a very slight mention of the Klingon ship the crew was investigating, the 1980s reissue painted cover took advantage of the mention by showing a fully rendered Klingon battlecruiser, with detailing consistent with a vessel seen in the most recent films at the time, The Motion Picture and The Wrath of Khan. At the time, it was the only Klingon ship thus far depicted in Star Trek. * The 1990s re-issue features a highly detailed cover by Kazuhiko Sano depicting Kirk and Uhura, as well as persons using glider wings as described in the text. * Overseas, the book was re-issued as part of the series by Titan Books, with a cover painting depicting Kirk only. Images galacticWhirlpool.jpg|Cover image. galacticWhirlpool1.jpg|Reprint cover image. galacticWhirlpool2.jpg|Reprint cover image. galacticWhirlpool3.jpg|'' '' cover image. galactic Whirlpool - Wanderer.jpg|'' ''. katholinArwen.jpg|Katholin Arwen. klingonGalacticWhirlpool.jpg|Klingon battlecruiser. jtkGalacticWhirlpool1.jpg|James T. Kirk. jtkGalacticWhirlpool2.jpg|James T. Kirk. jtkGalacticWhirlpool3.jpg|James T. Kirk. uhuraGalacticWhirlpool3.jpg|Nyota Uhura. Connections | prevpocket=The Case of the Colonist's Corpse| nextpocket=The Trouble with Tribbles| voyages1=TOS | adbefore1=The Case of the Colonist's Corpse | adafter1 = The Trouble with Tribbles }} External link * category:tOS novels